Sunrise Changes Everything
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: One night Gilbert gets put into a situation that he wouldn't survive on his own. When Matthew drives home from work and finds a snow colored cat his entire world changes with a single decision he has to make. neko!PruCan. This is actually part of my 100 Theme Challenge, it's just long enough to stand alone.


**This is actually part of my 100 Theme Challenge, with "Insanity" as the prompt. It's going to have a second chapter to finish it up. This is long enough to stand alone, but I am still going to count it as part of the challenge.**

* * *

Nobody believed him when he said that he turned into a cat at night. He had tried to convince his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, for a few weeks now since it had started happening, but it was to no avail. Every time he went over to either of their houses or they stayed out late he failed to change forms. It was infuriating, because whenever he was alone he turned into a snow white cat the moment that the sun sank completely out of the sky. He tried to approach people, but his ruby eyes scared them off as soon as they noticed their presence. Another huge problem was that cats can't open doors, so if he was outside his apartment when the sun set he wouldn't be able to get back in.

That particular night it was pouring and Gilbert was stuck out in the freezing rain with nowhere to hide. Blinded he ran straight into an angry dog that lashed out and made a deep scratch across his right eye. Screeching in pain he turned and raced away, straight into the middle of the road. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was probably going to die because of that decision, as there was a lot of traffic that night. Pitifully he tried to make his way back to the sidewalk, but now blood as well as rain obscured his vision. He was so cold… So tired… And so Gilbert gave up in a pool of red tinted water a foot away from safety.

-xXVXx-

It was incredibly cold out, and the rain wasn't helping any. Shivering slightly Matthew pulled on his favorite red hoodie with a maple leaf as he started his car. It was a Friday night, meaning that he wouldn't have to go back to his minimum wage job at the pizza parlor until Monday. He had just collected his paycheck, which would go immediately to his savings account and this week's food. Humming to himself as he flipped on the heat he started the fifteen minute drive to his small apartment. About halfway there on the busiest section of street he noticed a lanky white cat sprawled out. He was about to wonder what it was doing, laying there in the street on a day like this when he noticed the blood staining it's fur and the pavement.

Scared that it was dead Matthew almost didn't get out of his car and go look at it. But as he approached the animal he could see it breathing clearly, and sighed in relief. It was obvious that no one was going to help his poor cat, so he would. It didn't take much to convince himself because really he had actually wanted a cat of his own for a long time. His brother Alfred had gotten Hero, and he seemed so much happier now, so why couldn't he get a cat too? He did need the company since all of his friends seemed to forget that he existed all the time. Gently he slid his arms underneath the cat and picked it up. Hopefully his extra sweatshirt in the backseat would keep his seats relatively clean. Worried that the cat was going to get hypothermia Matthew turned the heat up as far as it would go, and sweated in his hoodie the remainder of the drive home.

When he finally got the cat into his living room Matthew realized he wasn't really sure what to do. Panicking he decided to wash off the blood and dry out the cat's fur. 'I really can't keep calling it 'it',' he told himself. 'He needs a name.' Shrugging it off he started to carefully rinse off the cat's head and shoulders. Throughout the entire ordeal the cat was still and silent, not doing anything as the Canadian moved his body around.

After drying the white animal off he had to figure out what to do with the cut on its face. He was no doctor, and had absolutely no clue what to do. Thankfully the decision was put off as the cat stirred and began to pull itself up. Shaking out its fur it blinked its uninjured eye and looked around, clearly disoriented.

-xXVXx-

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was collapsing on the road, and this definitely wasn't the road. He was inside somewhere, a house maybe? Some caring soul had rescued him… Or, the more likely thing, he was dead and it some sort of afterlife. If that was so, where were the angels? Confused he looked around before spotting a blonde with purplish eyes staring at him. People sure didn't dress different, in fact this guy looked sort of like the dude who had served Francis, Antonio and him when they went to the new pizza place last week.

Deciding to ask this man where he was Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but stopped after he heard that the only thing coming out was a meowing sound. So, cats couldn't talk even in heaven, huh? Laying his ears back Gilbert stalked up to him and studied him. The human only looked amused and slowly reached out.

"Shh, it's okay," he said gently. "You can live with me." Then the guy went on a long rant about how his brother's cat wasn't as cool as him and that finally he would be able to outshine him… "Or maybe just get noticed as myself," the Canadian muttered quietly.

Perking up as he said that Gilbert scrutinized his surroundings once more. It looked like a normal apartment, and an angel wouldn't talk like that right? The blinds were tightly closed, so for all he knew it could still be the middle of the night. With new faith the white feline looked up at the man who had saved him with a different look in his eyes. They shone with a slight admiration that a few seconds ago had been nonexistent. So this kid thought that he was awesome enough to show up his brother's cat, huh? Of course he was! His awesomeness couldn't be beat by any other thing on the planet. When the sun came up he would dazzle this shy Canadian with his awesomeness, then the following night he would help him out by wowing his brother by being an amazing cat.

-xXVXx-

Smiling as the cat looked up at him Matthew decided that it was time to give it a name.

"What should I call you…" Thinking along the lines of his homeland of Canada he started shooting names past the animal. "Snow? Ice? Dove? Iceberg?" Each time the white feline glared a little more ferociously in his direction. Put off by it he glanced away. In that time the cat had hopped up onto the desk in the corner of his living room where his laptop was sitting. With some difficulty it managed to press the power button and sat expectantly off to the side as the username came up. Confused he slid into the desk chair and typed in his password. What could a cat possibly want with his computer? It didn't smell like any kind of food to him. The cat seemed exited that he had logged on and pushed its face up to the screen, nosing at the icons. Deciding to play along the blonde moused over them, stopping over Microsoft Word 2013 when a set of ruby orbs flicked up to meet his own.

After the program opened the feline reached over the keyboard for the 'm' and ended up hitting both 'm' and 'n.' Laying it's ears back it stepped on the backspace button and continued to press keys.

"my namkre isssgilbert" There were some mistakes, but the general message was easy to see.

"Gilbert?" He whispered, now scared of his new companion. "You… How do you?" Confused he backed up as the cat began to hit the keys once more.

"ii amactualty a perfsson" Shocked he examined the thing sitting before him, appearing to be both haughty and expectant. There was nothing that really gave proof that he was human, so why should he believe it?

"I'm going to bed now, stay out here, okay?" He said, his voice cracking slightly as he hurried to his room and shut the door. Clearly the cat wasn't normal, and the blonde needed some time to think it over.

The next morning when he woke up and entered his living room he found that the cat was gone, and his computer had one last message;

"i am awesome" He wondered how long it had taken that kitty to get it with no typos.

-xXVXx-

What was going on? When he had gotten up the next morning from sleeping on the blonde kid's couch he was human… mostly. The clothes he had been wearing were slightly ripped, but it didn't matter right then. He still had cat ears, the same color as his hair. Laying them back Gilbert jumped up to begin searching for a hat, hopefully this blonde guy owned at least one.

During his search he wondered if it would be alright to borrow some of his clothes too because his black t-shirt had a huge rip on the side and his jeans had multiple tiny tears along the seams. Surprisingly he didn't have any footwear, even though he had the rest of his clothing. Shrugging it off he started down the hallway towards what looked like either a bathroom or closet door.

"Awesome," he mumbled after he yanked the door open. It was a closet, and it had a few coats and hats in one corner while the other was filled with various hockey gear.

"G-Gilbert?" There was a definite quivering in the tone that called out to him, and the voice was quiet and unsure. Selecting a random hat the albino snuck back down the hall in the direction of the living room. Surprise attacks were the best.

Cackling he jumped the Canadian from behind and started to tickle him. Between giggles the blonde was gasping out something that sounded suspiciously like the word "maple."

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far~ There aren't very many neko!Prussia stories out there, and since I like them I thought that other people might like it too. Review please!**


End file.
